Legislative Docket
''Add bills to propose at the next session here. The speaker will address them at the start of the session. ATTENTION TO ALL /POL/ LAWMAKERS: A BILL MAY ONLY BE CALLED AN ACT ONCE IT HAS BEEN ENACTED. * '''The Gold Standard Bill '- The official currency of /pol/, the Good Goy Coin, will be based on a fixed amount of gold, thus introducing a Gold Standard. This gold, and the amount of gold backing the Good Goy Coin, will be handled by the Treasury of /pol/, a subordinate of the Exchequer. Any coin or bill of the Good Goy Coin may not be made of gold or silver, and the gold in possession of the government may not be sold to non-governmental institutions (Including companies, organisations and individuals). Long draft here (Contains slightly more clauses than discussed above, so please take a look at it). Proposed by GermanicUltranationalist !NBNWXT2C6M, Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer on 06/04/15 * Parliamentary Departmental Committees Amendment - Each Government Department will be complimented by a Parliamentary Committee, consisting of 4-6 MPs (including a Chairperson). These Committees will shadow Departmental activity, scrutinising the minister's actions and the policies of his Department. They may also be given the opportunity to scrutinise Bills introduced by their corresponding minister, and recommend amendments by way of report, before they are introduced onto the Patrician floor. These Committees could convene in a password protected chatroom. Proposed by FatherTed NatSoc !LIL6hXrZPk on 4th June 2015 * Official Parliamentary Commendation of Ben Garrison - Full text here Proposed by Cicero SPQR !!F4Zi0nPjGfE on 06/03/15 * Anti-Degenerate Bill '- "Any citizen found to commit acts of degenerate behavior, aiding degenerate behavior, supporting degenerate behavior, will be forced to leave the country or face imprisonment in a Cerberus institute fulfilling proper security measures, for life. Degenerate behavior is such as; homosexuality, pedophilia, zoophilia, transexuality, recreational drug use, adultery, interracial relationships, necrophilia. Any citizens of Jewish decent of at least two generations, will be forced to leave the country or face imprisonment in Cerberus institute fulfilling proper security measures, for life, and all possessions seized and taken by the state. Mentally handicapped people, handicapped people that is a liability to the state, will be asked to leave the country, or be sent to a Cerberus institute fulfilling proper security measures, for life." ''Proposed by PolitischenKampf NatSoc !!vYKXWJMqzXG on 06/04/15 *'''The Banning of Interest Bill - Interest charged by any private, chartered or government corporation, company or one-man business will be banned, as well as interest charged by the /pol/ government and independent, governmental or intergovernmental organisations within jurisdiction of the /pol/ government. This entails interest charged to other governments, corporations, companies, one-man businesses and varied sorts of organisations, as well as all debt charged to citizens. All aformentioned instances where debts are charged, will be instances were these debts are wholly interest-free, with the passing of this act. Proposed by GermanicUltranationalist !NBNWXT2C6M, Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer on 06/03/15 *'The Teenage Manlet Protection Bill -' All Prime Ministers have to provide photographic proof that they are over the age of 18 and over the height of five feet and six inches. *'The Goldstein Remembrance Bill -' To remember Goldstein and his cuckery, and to ensure it won't happen again, a somber day of remembrance will be held for all the evils he has committed. *'The Executive Order Bill -' Prime Ministers may enact any law they please, at a limit of one per week. With a veto from the supreme court, and upper/lower houses, the laws are removed. *'The Supreme Court Tenure Bill '- After serving 5 days, Lord Justices cannot be subject to removal. *'The Separation of Powers Amendment-' Should the upper house pass any legislation or action, a two way veto from the Prime Minister and the lower house would render it null. *'Emergency Measures Bill' - Should /pol/ become inaccessible for any reason, the government will evacuate to S4S, part of our rightful clay. Should 4chan as a whole become inaccessible, the government will evacuate to 8chan. *'Bantz Rememberance Day -' Declare June 1st to be Bantz Rememberance Day, in order to honor the departure of the great hero known as Bantz Lobbyists, as well as to remind people the importance of banter. All political activity in the thread shall be suspended in favor of banter on this day and the accomplishments of Australians celebrated. *'The Choir:' Acting as the High Court of the 4chan parliament, the Choir will consist of 5(?) Lords, unaffiliated with a party, the Lords responsibility will be to ensure all laws and amendments are constitutional. The Lords will relinquish their seats in Parliament for the duration of their time as a Lord, the seat will stay "frozen" to guarantee their place upon return, along with any relationship with the party. The Lords term has a three week requirement, after which the Lord may return to Parliament at any time they wish, after which a new Lord will be selected by the PM. Lords can be removed through a full agreement vote by the other Lords, and agreement of the PM. If a Lord wishes to return to their spot on The Choir after leaving, the decision will be through the same means as removal of a Lord. The Choir can be relinquished through a 90% vote of the Upper House, and agreement of the PM, given The Choir has failed to fulfill their duties. If a Choir is relinquished, a new Choir will be selected by the PM, and will need a 60% approval by the Upper House. * Nevar4Get Bill: 'It shall be law that at the beginning every session of parliament, in remembrance to the Supreme Cuck Law, a vote shall take place to temporarily rename the National Socialists to Supreme Cucks. There shall be no ability to remove the title once enacted at the beginning of each parliamentary session and shall remain until the conclusion of the session. In addition, should a National Socialist MP become a nuisance in the parliamentary session, the Speaker shall have the full authority to designate them King Supreme Cuck and the MP shall be required to add this title at the end of their Trip I.D. This may not be overturned by any vote and remains until the Speaker removes the titles. There shall be no limitation on the number of National Socialist MP's that can receive the title. For each additional MP given a title once the first has been bestowed, there shall be a number in roman numerals after the title ex. King Surpreme Cuck III. * '''The Change of Title Bill: '/pol/ parliament will immediately be renamed "The Parliament of 4chan," in order to make it more marketable and to attract new members from outside /pol/, creating growth and political diversity. * 'The Clusterfuck Reduction Act Amendment-' Parties must have at least two members. * 'The Stability Bill-' Bar all women from joining the upper house of parliament * '''The Outreach Bill- '''Establish a permanent committee on recruiting new members to parliament, using whatever means necessary/available. * '''the Palestinian Bill- ''support the state of Palestine whit any means necessary .'' * Anti-Cuck Amendment-''' PM may be instantly removed with an 80% vote and a vote will be immediately held to replace him, instead of dissolving Parliament completely. * 'Unicameral Amendment-' Remove the Plebian House, leaving only the Patrician house * 'Jewish Burden Relief Bill-' Gas all kikes indiscriminately * 'Upper House Designation Bill -' All new members of Upper House must spend one day as Independent before registering with a party. This will eliminate the amount of members around for 1-2 threads, and will make updating seat/party count easier. The elimination of the members with no long lasting interest will benefit the reliability of the votes and their quality. You will list as Independent upon joining, and the next day will be able to choose your party. I, Talos Independent, will take charge(explain rules) of these independents during the 24 hours as it is my bill until they align with their party of choice. * '''The Freedom of Conscience Bill - ''From here and whence forth no law shall be made that would make military service or organ donation compulsory. '' * The Wiki Preservation Bill -''' A governing body must be appointed to oversee the maintenance and protection from vandalism of the Wiki. * '''The Required Debate Bill - Will require a minimum of 30 minutes of discussion between such time as the bill is introduced by the Speaker and voted upon. * The Leadership Stabilization Bill -''' A firm line of succession must be established to prevent a government crisis in the case of a resigning PM. * 'The Parliamentary Size Bill -' The Patriarchy shall be fixed at 270 seats. The House of Plebes will be fixed at 435 seats. * '''The Parliamentary Deliberate Democracy Bill - ''The Patriarchy shall reduce it's seats to 50 to allow for a more deliberate discussion and policy making'' * The Parliament Building Relocation Bill - ''To move the parliamentary building to 8chan'' * The Loki Bill -''' No legislation shall be passed that would force the disbanding of a political party or ban them from participation in parliament. * '''The Political Identity Preservation Bill - ''To prevent forced renaming of parties, as it might result to disbanding; see Loki Act'' * Repeal of Emergency Sessions'' - To prevent jewry by a single party filling the quorum with fellow conspirators'' * The Secure /pol/'s Freedoms and Prevent the Takeover of SJWs Bill -- Weekly mandated raids on at least five SJW accounts on tumblr * The Straya Remembrance Bill -''' 1.There shall be two daily sessions, one that matches up with Australo-Pacific time and one that works for North American and European schedules. 2. The next 6 sessions will be scheduled in advance at all times on the wiki. * 'The Clusterfuck Prevention Act -' All new parties are required to have 3 active members and an effective means of non-thread communication. * '''The Orientation Proposal '-' Proposes that Parliament writes up an Orientation for new MPs/players. * The Pleb Representation Act -''' The lower house, or House of Plebes, shall be maintained, and its composition shall be determined by vote of anons from other threads. The House of Plebes will vote on constitutional amendments and Prime Minister elections but their total votes only count for 20% of the total, while the Patriarchy voted count for 80% of the total. Bills that don't ammend the Constitution can be passed by the Patriarchy without House of Plebes approval. * '/pol/ Bill of Rights -' 1. Right to freedom of speech * 'Secure Salts Act -' All MPs and non-MP party members must use secure salts (##) tripcodes, for their protection and to prevent infiltration. * '''Independents Registration Act (IRA) - ''In order to make it clear where each MP stands ideologically, all non-aligned MPs must create a wiki page for themselves which outlines their personal political views and leanings.'' * The Cheesecake Factory Recognition Act - ''This act's sole purpose is to recognize this restaurant as the best restaurant there is to eat at and that any criticisms directed toward this grand eatery shall be met with condemnation from the entire parliament and possible censure or expulsion. '' Let us improve the quality of our Patriarchy. Draft Constitution by Lovecraft (RMP) Article 1: Composition of Parliament Section 1: Chambers of Parliament I. The Parliament of /pol/ shall be bicameral. II. The Upper House of Parliament shall be named the House of Lords. III. The Lower House of Parliament shall be named the House of Commons. Section 2: General Protocols of Parliamentary Procedure I. A Quorum of the House of Commons shall consist of a minimum of 20 MPs or 10% of sitting MPs, whichever is the higher number. II. A Quorum of the House of Lords shall be a minimum of 10 Peers, or 25% of Peers, whichever is the higher number. III. No act of either chamber of Parliament shall pass a vote without a Quorum of members of that chamber voting upon it. IV. Any bill, motion, or resolution of either chamber of Parliament which requires a simple majority to pass shall remain open for voting for not less than 30 minutes. V. Any bill, motion, or resolution in either chamber of Parliament which requires a two-thirds majority to pass shall remain open for voting for not less than 60 minutes. Section 3: Acts of Parliament I. A draft piece of legislation is called a bill; when this is passed by Parliament it becomes an Act. II. Any MP in the House of Commons may submit a bill to the floor for debate; if the bill is seconded, the Speaker shall put the bill before the House for debate and suggested amendments, for a period not less than 10 minutes. III. The original drafter decides whether to modify the bill according to suggested amendments, then must submit the final bill to the Speaker to be tabled for a vote, provided his fnal bill is Seconded by another MP. IV. If the bill passes a vote in the House of Commons, it is sent to the House of Lords for review. V. Any Peer in the House of Lords may suggest an amendment, which will be put to a vote if his proposal is Seconded by another Peer. VI. Any amendment ratified by the House of Lords shall be attached to the bill, and after a period of debate and amendment not less than 30 minutes, the bill shall be sent back to the House of Commons. VII. The final bill with suggested amendments by the House of Lords shall then be confirmed or rejected by the House of Commons. Section 4: Dissolution of Parliament. I. The House of Commons shall be dissolved and new "elections" held (as defined in Article 3, Section 1:II) if the House of Lords should vote unanimously so to do Article 2: The House of Lords Section 1: Selection to the House of Lords I. Each party with three or more active members shall send two party members to the House of Lords to sit as Peers. II. Every Peer must participate in every session of parliament, or be declared inactive and removed from the House of Lords; his party must nominate a replacement, if able. III. An inactive Peer may return to the Peerage at a later date with the agreement of his party, or may choose to sit as an MP in the House of Commons IV. Every active, sitting peer shall have the title of "Lord" added to his name, to denote his membership in threads and during votes. Section 2: Powers of the House of Lords I. The House of Lords shall have the power to amend bills sent to the Lords by the House of Commons II. The House of Lords shall have the power to dissolve the House of Commons by unanimous vote of a Quorum (as defined in Article 1, Section 2:II) Article 3: The House of Commons Section 1: Selection to the House of Commons I. Any poster of /pol/ may take a seat in the House of Commons as an MP by stating his intent to do so, choosing a name, tripcode, and party (or creating one of his own). II. The House of Commons shall hold an "election" every two weeks. During this election, a roll-call will be carried out instead of a normal legislative session. Any MP who fails to declare himself "present" during this calling of the rolls shall be removed from the House of Commons (he may return at a later date, by declaring name, party, trip, and inention to stand, as in clause I) Section 2: The Speaker of the House of Commons I. The Speaker of the House of Commons shall be nominated by the Prime Minister, and must be confirmed by simple majority in the House of Commons. II. The Speaker of the House of Commons shall appoint two Deputy-Speakers to carry out his duties in his absence III. The Speaker of the House of Commons may be removed from office by a simple majority vote of No Confidence in both the House of Commons and the House of Lords. IV. The Speaker of the House of Commons shall create threads, open and moderate discussion and debate during legislative sessions, choose the order in which bills are opened to the floor for debate, send confirmed bills to the House of Lords, and present bills returned by the House of Lords to the floor of the House of Commons for final ratification. Article 4: The Office of Prime Minister Section 1: Selection of the Prime Minister I. The Prime Minister shall be elected by a simple majority vote in the House of Commons, and he shall choose a cabinet from among members of his own party and/or any other party governing in coalition with his. II. The Prime Minister may create or reduce cabinet ministries to a maximum of 10 and a minimum of 5 III. The ministries of Defense, Foreign Affairs, and the Exchequer must always exist and be part of a cabinet. The creation/removal of other ministries is at the discression of the Prime Minister. Section 2: Removal of the Prime Minister I. The government (Prime Minister and his cabinet) shall be formed by majority vote in the House of Commons II. A 2/3rds vote of No Confidence by a Quorum of members of the House of Commons shall remove the Prime Minister and his Cabinet, and trigger new elections.